The Void master saga
by Guest 0987
Summary: Nakamura Jin seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahun harus tewas di tangan teman nya sendiri yang berkomplot dengan perampok dan menjebak nya . saat ia kira hidup nya sudah berakhir ternyata dia di reinkarnasi oleh seorang dewi. pertama kali menulis jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dan mohon review nya XD and please don't put so much flame konosuba belongs to :Natsume Akatsuki
1. The day when times come

Jin POV

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa kulalui namun hari itu pula aku menemui takdir yang di takuti setiap mahluk diumuka bumi ini. Yaitu kematian.

Aku Nakamura Jin tak ada yang spesial dari ku hanya orang biasa saja tanpa latar belakang khusus apapun, tapi aku bisa di bilang adalah orang baik, jika ada yang membutuhkan pertolongan jika aku sanggup akan ku beri bantuan sesuai kemampuan ku

Maka dari itu saat takdir kematian ini tiba kuterima dengan lapang dada kusadari ini adalah takdir ku dan waktu ku sudah habis sampai disini.

Namun tak kusangka diriku akan berakhir seperti itu.

Flashback:

"Total nya jadi $ 251 terimakasih banyak"

"akhirnya shift kita selesai juga ya Jin,

bagaimana jika setelah ini kita ke tempat biasa"

"hmmm baiklah ayo kita bereskan semua dan kita pulang". Dia adalah victor orang ini adalah teman se pekerjaan ku dia lah yang membantu ku saat aku pertama tiba di amerika.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Victor kita masih punya beberapa pelanggan lagi", "oh iya kau benar ha ha ha ha ".

Tak lama stelah tawa nya yang bodoh itu tiba tiba saja. *Brakk* .

"ANGKAT TANGAN KEPARAT DAN JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU KALIAN SEMUA KUTEMBAK!!!", tiba - tiba saja ada seorang perampok bersenjata merangsek masuk dan mengancam para pelanggan dan termasuk aku "T-tenang tuan jangan sakiti mereka akan ku lakukan apa yang kau mau".

"Bagus sekarang serahkan semua uang ya ada dan cepat kau keparat!", segera ku masuk kan uang seperti yang diminta nya awal nya semua berjalan lancar tapi ada seorang gadis yang mencoba kabur dan naass nya dia di ketahui oleh rampok itu ".

"Brengsek kau mencoba kabur dasar gadis sialan !!! " rampok itu membidik nya dengan pistol, dan saat itu dalam sepersekian detik ku coba melompat menyelamatkan orang tua tak bersalah itu dan...

DORRR!!!* suara tembakan ter terdengar dan kemudian yang ku tahu adalah diriku tergeletak tak berdaya bersama luka tembak.

Dalam keeadaan yang sekarat ku mendengar percakapan Victor dan rampok itu.

" Hey Vic ayo kita pergi pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, dan seperti biasa kau orang yang biadab ya hahaha kau korbankan anak bodoh ini",

"biarkan saja se tidak nya dia berguna sebagai kambing hitam, hmmm... anak yang malang maaf Jin aku harus melakukan ini... selamat tinggal Jin".

Victor dia... tak kusangka dia melakukan ini, dia rampok toko ini dan membunuh ku kemudian menjadikan ku kambing hitam atas kejadian ini.

Victor sial kau aku tak akan memaaf kan mu.!!!

(Flashback end)

Begitulah nasib akhirku ku dikhianati oleh teman ku sendiri, tapi aku tak perduli lagi lagi pula itu sudah berakhir. Aku akan pergi ke alam sana...

Prolog ends


	2. Reincarnation the Void Master

Jin POV

Setelah ku buka mataku kusadari bahwa aku berada di ruangan gelap dan cahaya redup di sisi lain.

Apa ini dunia setelah mati?

"tidak ini adalah batas dua dunia life and death earth and affterlife" Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita duduk di depan ku bersurai putih , dan mengenakan pakaian biarawati.

"Begitukah? Lalu apa yang ku lakukan di sini?"

"Jin kau adalah pria yang baik dan kau mempertahankan itu bahkan hingga mati"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku dan siapa kah engkau?"

"Maaf aku adalah Eris dewi dunia ini kau ada di sini untuk memilih antara tiga pilihan yang ada"

"Wow apa saja kah itu?"

"1. Restart reincarnation yaitu memulai hidup mu dari awal lagi, 2. Fly to Heaven yaitu ke surga dan selesai dan 3. Devil king kill quest membantu dunia dengan membunuh demon king dan menyelamatkan dunia pararel. Bagaimana?".

"Hmm jika aku memilih yang pertama dan yang kedua rasanya kurang greget baiklah Eris aku akan memilih tiga" .

"Aku sudah tau kau akan melakukan nya baiklah sebagai reward mu aku akan memberi mu kekuatan dewa penghancur dan kehampaan VOID SPIRIT!!! kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dan menghampakan sesuatu".

"Wowww kekuatan semacam ini apakah pantas untuku?" "Karena rasa sakit dan kehampaan hati yang kau miliki saat menghadapi kematian di karenakan penghianatan teman mu sendiri, maka dengan sendiri nya kau membangkitkan Power of samsara destruction The Void baik lah ini saat nya kau ku kirim dan ku harap kau bisa mengisi kehampaan di hati mu dan menjadi The Void master dan menemukan kekuatan di balik kekuatan Kegelapan ".

"Baiklah thanks aku akan berusaha dan menyelamatkan dunia",

"Semoga kau berhasil melakukan nya nakamura jin".

Tiba- tiba saja muncul sebuah hexagram teleportasi dan kemudian aku ter reinkarnasi di dunia pararel.

Chapter end


	3. Void Arts

Jin POV

Setelah cahaya menyilaukan dari hexagram itu hilang, dan saat ku membuka mata kulihat sebuah pemandangan kota dan dunia yang berbeda.

Segera ku mencari tempat tertinggi untuk mendapatkan jarak pandang menyeluruh dari tempat ini.

"Benar ini dunia yang berbeda aku baru melihat kota dan tempat ini hmm... kota itu terlihat seperti kota itali jaman abad pertengahan alangkah baik nya jika aku menyusuri kota, oke ayo kita lakukan".

Saat baru akan melangkah menunuju kota diriku merasakan sakit yang teramat menyakit kan di telapak tangan ku. Dan saat kulihat

VOID FRIST STEP OF SAMSARA

"Void frist step of samsara? Kenapa ini terlihat kemudian hilang, lalu dia digantikan dengan tanda yang terukir di tangan ku.!?"

Tiba - tiba saja ku denngar sura menyeramkan entah dari mana

Kekuatan ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh kandidat Void master ...

tingkat dasar dari Void art

Dengan ini kau bisa menghampakan material dan substansi dalam waktu 10 detik. rapalan mantra nya adalah:

FROM BEING TO VOID .

Setelah itu suara aneh itu menghilang dengan penasaran aku mencoba kekuatan ini.

"FROM BEING TO VOID!!!".

*dommm*

Kuletakan tangan ku di pohon terdekat dan bomm pohon itu hilang lenyap entah kemana dan setelah ku mengeluarkan kekuatan ini tiba - tiba saja diriku merasa lelah.

Kurasa kekuatan ini memakan tenaga yang cukup besar hahh... aku harus berlatih dengan kekuatan ini dan , seperti nya aku harus istirahat dulu di sini.

Time skip.

Setelah merasa cukup istirhat ku lanjutkan perjalanan ku ke kota, ketika ku sampai di gerbang penjaga nya menegur dan menanykan siapa dan apa tujuan ku ada di sini.

"Hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di kota axel ini, maaf aku harus menanyakan apa dan siapa kau dan tujuanmu, kuharap kau bekerja sama dengan baik",

"tuan penjaga aku adalah pengembara dari negeri yang jauh diriku berharap bisa berkunjung di kota ini, aku akan berusaha menaati peraturan yang ada dan tidak membuat keributan".

"Hmm... baiklah kau terlihat meyakinkan tuan pengembara selamat datang di kota Axel dan jika kau berminat untuk menjadi petualang kau bisa menuju ke guld center ".

"Begitukah? Terimakasih tuan".

Hmm... kota Axel huh? Baiklah seperti nya aku harus ke guild center seperti yang dikata kan penjaga itu.

Time skip.

Jadi ini guild center nya terlihat seperti bar dan setelah kupikir tempat ini seperti eropa abad pertengahan".

Ku langkah kan kaki ku kedalam dan benar saja tempat ini seperti travern game rpg, tempat ini sangat ramai orang orang sedang minum maupun hanya bersenda gurau, namun dari itu semua yang paling mencuri perhatian ku adalah.

Dua orang yang seluruh tubuh nya di lumuri dengan semacam lendir gehh!! Very disgusting, dan entah mengapa mereka berbau mulut katak.

Kudengar percakapan mereka dari jarak aman.

?? "Hiks hiks aku bau... aku sangat bau padahal aku dewi tapi aku ternodai oleh katak hueee!... Kazuma lebih baik kita menjadi buruh lagi saja!! AKU TIDAK TAHAN!!!".

Lalu laki laki yang dipanggil Kazuma itu menjawab,

"jangan bercada kau dewi sialan aku ke sini dengar Aqua aku kesini untuk menjadi petualang hebat!!! Kau pikir untuk apa aku di reinkarnasi kesini untuk jadi buruh!? CUIHH!! Sudah aku ingin mandi dan menghilangkan lendir sial ini!.

Dewi? Jadi dia juga sama sepertiku... firasat ku mengatakan buruk untuk berurusan dengan mereka berdua.

Jadi sambil menghindari kontak mata aku berjalan menuju counter pendafftaran.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?".

"Ya aku ingin menjadi petualang".

"Baik siapa nama mu?".

"Nakamura Jin"

"baiklah letakkan tangan mu di bola kristal ini, alat ini akan mengukur stats yang kau miliki dan itu akan tertulis di kartumu dan mejadi ukuran kelas apa yang akan kau miliki."

"Begitu kah ? Baiklah" . Kuletakan tangan ku lalu bola kristal itu bersinar dalam sekejap kartu itu selesai dan bertuliskan.

Name: Nakamura Jin

Level: 01

Str: 80

Agility: 67

Int: 2000

Speed: 100

Luck: 50

"Int 2000? Apa ini? kapasitas mana yang mengerikan!! dengan ini kau bisa menjadi arch wizard atau arch priest tapi keputusan ada di tangan mu".

"Hm...? Aku memilih arch wizard!".

"Yak dengan ini kau menjadi arch wizard!!!".

Tiba - tiba saja ruangan menjadi ricuh dan meng elu- elu kan diri ku yang menjadi arch wizard saat baru mendafftar, dan aku merasakan pandangan tak mengenakan dari dua orang aneh tadi.

Segera diriku pergi dan mencari tempat tinggal, saat ku tiba di inn sewaan segera ku rebahkan tubuh dan perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Hufft... hari yang melelahkan".

Chapter end


	4. Arch Wizard and giant toads quest

Jin POV

Matahari menembus kaca penginapan membangunkan diriku, segera aku membersihkan diri dan bersiap menuju guild.

Tapi sebelum nya aku melihat lagi kartu adventurer miliki ku dan menyadari bahwa ada tamban tulisan di sana:

Void Arts

Path of sorrow Samsara

Level : 01

Path of Punishment

Locked

Path of Judgement

Locked

Path of Dominions

Locked

Void vitalis conections active current :( Frist step) category : (Samsara path of sorrow) power : borrow the power of Void spirit via igsinia of sorrow the host cappable to make object or subtanstion to nothingless .

Mana cost: 500/ object or substants

Current mana 2000/2000

Link Void vitalis to Arch Wizard skill tree*new*

1.standart nature element

A. Fire (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic fire technique)

B. Water (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic water technique)

C. Earth (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic earth technique)

D. Wind (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic wind technique)

2\. Advance nature element

Locked

3 Nature element Mastery

Locked

Special Fundation Universe element conected Void vitalis core power :

A. Darkness (make the wielder posess will of universe fundations darkness of the yang)

Locked

B. Light (make the wielder emit grace of will and softness universe of the yin)

Locked

Setelah ku lihat ini menajubkan thanks to Void spirit diriku bisa mengunakan 4 elemen sekaligus walau masih teknik dasar, dan apa ini Void arts ada empat dan yang lain nya masih terkunci.

Aku tidak tahu clue untuk membuka skill lanjutan Void arts, dan ada lagi special element conected Void vitalis yang membuat ku bisa mengontrol darkness and light yang entah bagaimana cara membuka nya.

Ini sangat hebat walau diriku masih level 1 tapi sudah punya skill sehebat ini! Aku merasa petualangan ku akan mendebarkan.

Lalu diriku berjalan menuju guild untuk menemukan quest yang bisa ku lakukan, saat aku mencari quest di quest billboard diriku menemukan secarik kertas pengumuman . Yang isi nya sama seperti penipuan sales sampah. Kuambil kertas itu ku kembalikan ke orang yang aku tahu hanya mereka lah yang bisa, membuat omong kosong ini.

Kulihat mereka berdua dengan terpuruk seperti pegawai yang terkena phk.

Tapi aku tak perduli ku datangi mereka dan.

"Hey kalian kan yang menempel pengumuman ini?" Iya itu benar bung" jawab pria yang bernama Kazuma ini. "Apa kau mau bergabung? Ya! Itu pasti benar kan pasti itu karena tak ada yang bisa menolak kehebatan dan pesona arch periest aqua sama yang hebat ahahahaha".

Tiba - tiba wanita bernama aqua berdiri dan seenak nya memutuskan dan dia pikir siapa dia? "Tidak... hey bung jika kau ingin merekrut seseorang jangan gunakan kata kata yang tertulis di kertas ini ini sangat menggelikan".

"Iya kau benar aku pun sudah memgingatkan nya tapi wanita sial yang menganggap dirinya dewi ini tak mau mendengarkan, dan memilih omong kosong yang tertulis di kertas yang kau pegang itu".

"Sepertinya kalian kesusahan ada apa?" "Ohhh!! Kau mau membantu kami?"

"Akan kulihat apa yang bisa kubantu"

"hebat sekali bung kami sangat menghargai bantuan mu sejujur nya karena aku punya class paling lemah dan dewi sial di sana hanya bisa meng heal saja tanpa mempuanyai serangan apapun" . " hey siapa yang kau panggil dewi sial dasar hiki NEET!!!".

"Diam!!! Aku sedang berusaha berbicara dengan orang ini dasar dewi tak berguna".

"Hey kalian jika aku boleh bertanya orang ini benarkah sorang dewi? Jangan- jangan kau orang yang tereinkarnasi kazuma?".

"Kau juga? Syukurlah bearti kau juga dari jepang iya itu benar aku salah memilih dewi tidak berguna ini sebagai kekuatan ku".

"Hey!! Kaulah yang menyererku kemari dari heaven realm dasar NEET yang mati dengan cara yang palingmenyedikan dimuka bumi!!!"

" diam kau dasar dewi mabuk !!! Hey bung ngomong-ngomong apa kekuatan mu? Oya siapa namamu?".

"Namaku Nakamura Jin kekuatan ku akan ku tunjukan nanti...".

"Baiklah Jin langsung saja kita menuju quest membunuh katak raksaksa!".

"Apa? Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan itu? Sepayah apa kalian?".

"Lupakan lah ayo kita langsung saja!"

"Hmph... baiklah".

Quest: kill 10 giant toads

Time skip

Ini sangat menyedihkan... kulihat Kazuma dan Aqua di kejar dan hampir dimakan katak itu.

"Kazumaaa san tolong akuuuu!!!!!".

"Berisik kau!! Tidak lihat kah aku sedang dikejar, hey Jin tolong kamiiii!!!" "Hahhh baiklah FIRE SPARK. EARTH PRISON WIND SLASH HIYAAHHH" diriku mengeluarkan tiga rapalan sihir sekaligus untuk membunuh katak terkutuk itu dan sial nya Aqua mulai ditelan.

Segera kuralpalkan void arts pada dua katak yang menelan mereka.

"Void Arts: sorrow samsara path FROM BEING TO VOID!!!!" *dommm*

Dua katak besar itu kemudian lenyap dan hilang dengan kekuatan void.

"Siall ini memakan setengah mana ku

Hahh hah hah ayo kita pergi Kazuma Aqua kita sudah selesai di sini!!" " i-iya kau benar" " hem aku juga setuju thanks Jin sannn kau menolong ku dari katak sial yang menodai dewi suci ini!".

"Iya iya sama sama"

"Hey Jin kekuatan apa itu sangat hebat tiba tiba saja kau menghilangkan katak itu seperti black hole".

"Ya itu benar kuatan ku adalah Void Arts kekuatan ini meminjam kekuatan dari Void spirit melalui mana dan yang seperti kau lihat , ia bisa menghancurkan dan menhampakan substansi bahkan ruang dan waktu. Tapi kekuatan ini sangat menguras mana dan hanya ku gunakan sesekali."

"Wow bro kau punya kekutan yang hebat kuharap aku bisa memperoleh kekuatan dengan menukar dewi mabuk dan yang hanya bisa menggunakan skill party yang tak ada gunanya!" .

"Hey!! Jangan kau berani memyebut skill keindahan alam miliku tak berguna dasar NEET sial!!" "Sesuatu yang tak berguna sekali tak berguna tetap tak akan berguna dasar otak kera!!!"

Dan mereka berdua terus berkelahi sampai ke guild dengan tubuh penuh lendir mulut katak.

Status adventurer card

Level: 3

Stats

Str 97

Speed 95

Agility 100

Int 2000

Luck 43

Void Arts

Path of sorrow Samsara

Level : 01

Path of Punishment

Locked

Path of Judgement

Locked

Path of Dominions

Locked

Void vitalis conections : Frist step category : Samsara path of sorrow power : borrow the power of Void spirit via igsinia of sorrow the host cappable to make object or subtanstion to nothingless .

Mana cost: 500/ object or substants

Current mana 2000/2000

Link Void vitalis Arch Wizard skill tree*new

1.standart nature element

A. Fire (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic fire technique)

B. Water (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic water technique)

C. Earth (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic earth technique)

E. Wind (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic wind technique)

2\. Advance nature element

Locked

3 Nature element Mastery

Locked

Special Fundation Universe element conected Void vitalis

A. Darkness (make the wielder posess will of universe fundations darkness of yang

Locked

B. Light (make the wielder emit grace of will of softness of universe of yin

Locked

Chapter ends


	5. Chapter 05

JIN POV.

aku sedang berkumpul dengan dua orang payah ini "hey ini sangat menggelikan kau harus menambah anggota kalian"

"kalian? Apa berarti kau tak termasuk Jin?".

tanya Kazuma "hmph!! Tentu saja tidak no hard felling guys tapi kalian sangat payah saat kalian memiliki kekuatan tempur jelas akan kupikirkan untuk bergabung atau tidak"

" hey kami tak seburuk itu iya kan Kazuma?"

"tidak itu benar Aqua kita bahkan tak bisa menghindari salah satu giant toad pun, tanpa Jin kemarin kita sudah tamat dan ingat dia membereskan hampir setengah nya "

"Aku senang kau paham Kazuma dan mohon permisi aku harus pergi solo quest".

Setelah mengatakan nya aku bergegas menuju quest board untuk quest solo, "hmmm... yang mana quest yang kupilih? Oke yang ini saja."

Quest: kill 10 gray wolf to save local farmer from its attack.

"Maaf aku ingin mengambil quest ini"

Sapa ku pada wanita penjaga loket quest

"Oh iya baiklah ... selesaikan quest mu dan hati hati lah".

"Iya akan kuingat saran mu"

Time skip.

Quest ground

Oke seperti nya aku sudah sampai di tempat quest sebaik nya ku temui client nya.

"Permisi tuan apa kau yang meng request quest ini?",

"Iya itu benar anak muda maukah kau membantu pria tua ini para gray wolf itu selalu menyerang lahan ku. Kuingin kau musnahkan mereka agar pria ini tenang berladang bisakah kau melakukan nya anak muda?".

"Tenang saja tuan aku akan berjaga dan memusnahkan monster itu sehingga kau bisa melakukan yang biasa kau lakukan".

Menunggu seperti ini sangat membosankan, namun tak lama kemudian monster gray wolf itu muncul, dan langsung saja kuserang mereka dengan rapalan magic.

"Earth prison!!!" Dan sekumpulan monster terperangkap penjara earth element, kemudian ku serang dengan magic lain secara beruntun, "Water spear!!!, Wind slash! , Fire spark".

Sekumpulan monster itu mulai melangkah mundur mengamati keaadaan dan tanpa kusadari 5 gray wolf menyerang ku dari belakang.

"Akhhh!!! Fuck!! Void arts : samsara path FROM BEING TO VOID!!!"

bomm!!*

kuhilangkan sekitar dua gray wolf dan segera ku rapalkan sihir pelindung, "Water flood ! , Tornado!! Earth shield! Hah - hah - hah sial mereka banyak sekali dan mana ku tinggal 500 akan kuserang dengan magic AOE kali ini, hahhhhh!!! Fire Meltdown!!! ".

Sisa monster itu lenyap dan aku tersungkur ke tanah kehabisan mana. Tapi ini belum berakhir ku dengar sebuah rauman dan kulihat, sebuah gray wolf bos.

"Fuck!! Bagaimana ini? mana ku sudah habis... dan dia mulai menyerang sial.. akhh!! Uwaa ohokkk!!! Sakittt!".

Monster itu terus menyerang hingga aku terkapar tak berdaya.

"S-sial a-p-pa-i-ini akhir nya? Petualangan ku berakhir sampai di sini sajakah?".

Saat diriku lemah tak berdaya tiba-tiba- tiba ku mendengar suara.

[gunakan lah Void art path of punishment kau sudah memenuhi syarat nya wahai Kandidat Void master].

Kulakukan apa yang di katakan suara misterius itu dan kurapalkan spell cast nya:

"Void art: next path. Path of Punishment!!!". Kemudian muncul alat alat penyiksaan seperti iron maiden menyeret masuk gray wolf bos itu dan membunuh nya.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dan kemudian pingsan.

Ku tersadar oleh mata hari senja dan segera melangkah kan kaki menuju rumah client untuk mengakhiri quest dan tak lupa ku bawa mayat gray wolf bos bersama ku.

"Astaga apa kau baik - saja anak muda? Kau babak belur dan wow!! Kau menghabisi bos nya!?"

"Iya tenang saja kau sakarang aman tuan dan aku kan kembali ke guild untuk melaporkan dan menukar mayat ini".

"Terimakasih anak muda kau menyelamatkan ku dan maafkan aku tidak dapat memberi mu apapun karena aku adalah petani yang miskin..." "ha ha ha tenang saja tuan aku tak akan menutut apapun dari orang tua seperti mu ini menyenangkan walau aku hampir mati karenanya hehehe".

"Kau sangat baik hati nak bolekah ku tau siapa nama mu?" "Jin, Nakamura Jin itu namaku".

Aku berjalan di gelap kota axel sambil membawa mayat bos monster sial nya seisi kota menatapku dengan pandangan takut. Ya aku mengerti berjalan menglilingi kota dengan wajah babak belur dan membawa mayat monster bos siapapun akan takut melihat nya.

Segera setelah menyelesaikan urusan di guild aku segera pulang ke inn.

Chapter end

_Author Note:_

_sekarang waktunya ane membalas __Reviews._

**BetweenIandGirl: **mungkin anda benar plot story yang ane tulis ini sangat mainstream di fandom ini jika boleh jujur ane hanya terpikirkan plot ini saat ingin mulai menulis. Mungkin karena ane saat selesai menonton serial konosuba ane langsung menginginkan karakter ane ada di sana danjadi lah plot mainstream ini.

mungkin ini efek chuuni ane XD

and done, please put more reviews on me and that wouldn't hurt doesn't it?

Erza2 out


	6. Explosion loving arch Wizard Megumin

Jin terbangun dari tempat tidur nya dan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuh "adaww sakit kenapa sakit sekali!! Sial ini pasti efek penggunaan Void arts berlebihan. Huft... sekarang apa ya yang ku lakukan?".

"Oya aku akan mengecek kartu adventurer ku lagi".

Level: 5

Stats

Str 100 before 97 up

Speed 125 before 95 up

Agility118 before 100 up

Int 2500 before 2000 up

Luck 39 before 43 down

Void Arts

Path of sorrow Samsara

Level : 02

cooldown reduce

mana use eficiency

Path of Punishment

Level : 01

Path of Judgement

Locked

Path of Dominions

Locked

Void vitalis conections : Frist step category : Samsara path of sorrow samsara path of punishment power : borrow the power of Void spirit via igsinia of sorrow the host cappable to make object or subtanstion to nothingless .

Mana cost: 487/ object or substants

Use agony of Void to punish enemy use igsinia summoning troture tools to battle to punish selected enemy

if the host use skill when mana empty the pain of punishment will fedback to host may cause death

Mana cost: 1000/punished enemy instant kill

Current mana 2000/2000

Link Void vitalis Arch Wizard skill tree

1.standart nature element

A. Fire (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic fire technique)

B. Water (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic water technique)

C. Earth (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic earth technique)

E. Wind (this skill section make wielder have power to manipulate basic wind technique)

2\. Advance nature element

Locked

3 Nature element Mastery

Locked

Special Fundation Universe element conected Void vitalis

A. Darkness (make the wielder posess will of universe fundations darkness of yang

Locked

B. Light (make the wielder emit grace of will of softness of universe of yin

Locked

Money: 1500

"Ternyata aku naik level dan apa ini!?? Path of Punishment memakan 1000 mana !? Skill yang gila ini hanya bisa di gunakan 2 kali!, pantas saja waktu itu tubuh ku sangat sakit karena feed back skill ini!! Dan feedback nya bisa membuatkuu tewas. Baiklah ini hanya ku gunakan untuk keaadan darurat saja."

Setelah membersihkan diri Jin segera menuju guild center untuk santuy di sana mungkin dia akan minum- minum.

Saat perjalanan menuju guild dia melihat orang di kandang kuda, dengan cepat ia kesana untuk melihat.

Ternyata disana ada Aqua dan Kazuma yang sedang santuy dan makan layak nya di rumah sendiri.

"Ada - ada saja saat aku ingin ke inn untuk istirahat setelah aku terluka berat dalam quest dan menemukan kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di kandang kuda seseorang ku kira kau maling?" .

"Tidak sopan!! Kami tinggal disini"

timpal Aqua tak terima dirinya di sebut maling.

"huhh? Tinggal di sini kau serius Aqua? Maksudku siapa orang waras yang mau tinggal di sini?" .

"Kami terpaksa tinggal disini karena kami miskin dan orang yang mengaku dewi di sana tak membantu ku sama sekali kehidupan disini sekeras hidup di Somalia... AHHH SIALLL! AKU INGIN KELUAR DARI KEGILAAN INI!!"

" Sabar Kazuma aku tau kau mengiila dan apa maksud mu aku tidak membantu aku sudah membantu kau dengan berjualan di pasar!!!"

"Maksud ku bukan membantu yang seperti itu!! Kau kan dewi!? Bisakah melakukan seperti yang dewi biasa lakukan? contohnya memberi sang pahlawan kekuatan yang diperlukan, men support nya dengan tepat disaat yang paling di butuhkan dan yang lebih dramatis sang dewi akan membantu menyegel demon king sementara agar sang pahlawan dapat melawan nya dengan sepadan, sedangkan kau cobalah lihat dirimu sialan!!"

"apa katamu!? dasar NEET tak tau terimakasih tunggu saja kau akan merasakan sakit nya terkena God Blow miliku!"

"oh yeah? coba saja! ayo kita lihat sekuat apa kau dewi air pemabuk!!!"

Perkelahian mereka makin panas Jin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka menuju guild

"baiklah jika kau ingin terus berkelahi aku ingin ke guild dulu ya... "

"hey Jin bantulah aku dengan quest aku tidak tahan dengan kehidupan kandang kuda... si NETT jni sangat kejam!"

"Lalu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan nya?".

"Kumohon Jin- saannn aku ingin pulang ke heaven realm jika hanya mengadalkan bedebah itu aku tak tau memakan waktu berapa lama...!".

Aqua menahan Jin yang ingin pergi dengan memeluk kaki nya bak PKL yang terkena razia memohon pada satpol pp agar dagangannya tak di bawa.

"hey berhenti memeluk kaki ku... lepaskan Aqua... baik lah aku akan membantu kalian! lepaskan aku Ayo cepat Aqua Kazuma! kita akan ke guild"

Dan mereka bertiga menuju guild center.

"Baiklah pertama ayo kita cari anggota lagi jika hanya kita bertiga ini tidak akan kemana mana" ucap Kazuma .

"Sebaik nya kriteria nya kita turun kan lagi pula kalian hanya lah pemula tanpa apa apa malah masang rintangan gede!"

Saat Jin dan yang lain sedang diskusi tiba tiba saja ada yang menghampri mereka.

"?? Kudengar kalian membutukan anggota baru? Aku ingin bergabung"

"iya itu benar siapa kau?"

"Namaku Megumin!!! Aku adalah arc wizard clan crimson demon mage yang menguasai skill Explosion".

Tiba -tiba saja mage loli ini memperkenalkan diri dengan gaya aneh, dan Jin menjawab.

"apa? Jangan bermain - main dengan ku kau mage loli dan nama apa itu Megumin? dan kenapa matamu?"

Tanya Jin keheranan

"Hey! jika kau ada masalah dengan namaku ayo kita gelud ! lagipula menurutku orang orang di sini yang punya nama aneh"

"Dan apa itu mage loli aku sudah 14 tahun!!!"

"dan mengenai mata ini, mataku ini di segel oleh kekuatan yang hebat dari-"

belum selesai Megumin dengan kata-kata nya Jin segera menarik penunutup mata milik Megumin layaknya menarik ketapel.

"T-tungu j-jangan tarik penutup mataku dan jika ingin melepaskan nya ku mohon lakukan dengan perlahan-lahan, ya perlahan saja."

namun Jin tak mendengarkan nya dan ia melepaskannya begitu saja sehingga Megumin berteriak karena sakit nya penutup mata menghajar matanya.

"adaww sakit!!! mata gue!!"

"Hey dia itu benar clan crimson demon bukti nya dia mempunyai mana dan mata merah khas clan itu" . Celetuk Aqua

"Benarkah?... ohhh!!... saat ku lihat adventurer card mu kau punya mana yang dahsyat aku juga arch wizard".

Megumin melihat adventurer card miliknya ternya benar dia juga arch wizard.

"Hey jika kau arch wizard akan ku ajarkan skill Explosion padamu itu adalah skill yang hebat!!!! Kita tak perlu skill lain..."

"Tenanglah dulu Megumin mari kita test sehebat apa Explosion itu.."

"baiklahh!!! Akan ku tunjukan tapi sebelum itu berikan aku makanan aku lapaarrr! Aku belum makan 3 hari".

Quest:

Wipe out all giant toad

Jin POV

Kami bertiga sampai di quest ground dan mulai bertarung.

"Flooding, water spear, wind slash... yess... aku membunuh 5 katak akan ku AOE katak diarea sana... fire meltdown...".

Setelah itu ku pakai void arts pada mereka secara AOE

"Void arts... path of sorrow from being to Void ". Ku kumpulkan dan kufokuskan kekuatan Void lalu ku lancarkan secara area...hasil nya banyak katak yang hilang.

Tiba - tiba saja aku merasakan aliran mana yang kuat, itu megumin yang sedang merapalkan magic nya

Explosiooonnn!!!

Booommm!!!

Aku merasakan aliran mana dan pemusatan yang padat kemudian menghasilkan ledakan maha dahsyat setara dengan bom nuklir tsar yang kulihat di film dokumenter.

Setelah nya ku lihat sebuah crater sisa ledakan, dan hanya tinggal 3 katak yang tersisa dan sial nya banyak katak yang terpanggil dan mulai menyerang kami.

"Megumin itu sangat hebat lakukan sekali la...gi? Hey!!! Apa yang kau lakukan terkapar di sana? " "sihir ini memakan banyak mana dan mana pool ku hanya bisa menggunakan nya satu kali sehari setelah itu aku akan terkapar hingga mana ku pulih".

"The fuck!!!? Hanya satu kali sial itu skill tak berguna! Baiklah akan ku urus siasanya", kulihat sisa mana milikku.

Current mana : 1250.

Baiklah akan ku gunakan path of punishment untuk membereskan sisa nya

"Void arts samsara path of punishment Giant iron maiden!!!".

Dan kemudian muncul sebuah iron maiden rasaksa mengunci semua giant toad dan membunuh nya, dan saat kukira semua berakhir ada satu katak yang akan memangsa kazuma yang sudah berlumur lendir.

Siall bagaimana ini mana ku sudah habis untuk spell cast yang tadi bagaimana ini ada fedback skill jika kugunakan lagi ahh fuck.

"Void arts samsara path of punishment guilotine of excution... gahhh sakittt!! Dasar fedback skill sial!" Setelah menyelamatkan kan Kazuma aku pun pingsan dan tak sadar kan diri.

Time skip

Aku tersadar saat matahari senja dan sedang di heal oleh Aqua. "Hey kau baik baik saja Jin? Tenang dewi air ini akan meng heal mu"

"hey Jin thanks kau menyelamatkan ku tapi kenapa kau pingsan padahal tak terkena damge?".

"Itu adalah feedback skill path of punishment saat menggunakan skill saat mana kosong maka rasa sakit dari alat penyiksaan yang ku panggil akan ter fedback kepadaku."

"Wow itu skill yang sangat merepotkan ya " ucap Kazuma"

"setidaknya itu berguna sudahlah ayo kembali, dan thanks Aqua telah meng heal ku"

"sama sama Jin"

Chapter ends

Seperti biasa Review kalian semua sangat membantu ane dalam mengembangkan cara menulis ane.

kritik dan saran sangat di terima.

Greeting

Erza2


End file.
